The present invention relates to wheelchairs and, in particular, to seats for wheelchairs.
Wheelchairs are typically constructed so as to be collapsible whereby opposite wheeled sides of the chair approach each other. In order to accommodate such collapsing action, the seat which supports the occupant is formed of a flexible material and is anchored at its ends to the sides of the chair. When the chair is collapsed, the seat sags and folds-up at its center to enable the collapsed chair to assume a relatively compact configuration.
Although the flexible seat affords an efficient collapsing of the chair, it does not provide ideal comfort for the occupant. That is, due to its flexibility, the seat tends to pinch the buttocks of the occupant. Consequently, many occupants tend to place a cushion on the seat for comfort. However, as the cushion bends under the weight of the occupant, to conform to the generally curvalinear shape of the seat, it, too, may tend to pinch the occupant's buttocks. In addition, the manufacturer generally locates the seat at an elevation which is optimum for most occupants. However, the application of a cushion raises the occupant to a level above the intended sitting level, whereupon the occupant may be unable to comfortably position his arms on the armrests and/or his feet on the footrests.
An object of the present invention is to minimize or obviate problems of the types discussed above.
Another object is to provide a wheelchair seat which is both comfortable and enables an occupant to sit at the proper elevation.
An additional object is to provide such a seat which provides rigid support for the occupant and is of adjustable elevation.